Dustin (Thomas and Friends)
Dustin is an American self-propelled snowplough locomotive. Bio Dustin is a snow-removal steam engine who works high in the Sodor mountains clearing snow. The Fat Controller once called upon him to clear the North Western Railway when a blizzard hit the island. He also helped clean up after a big storm that hit the island and won the charity races. He later helped build a weather station, with Thomas, James, Belle, Flynn and Harold. Persona Dustin is a strong, but slow snow-removal steam engine. He enjoys clearing snow and being a Really Useful Engine no matter the weather. He is always eager and determined to help out in any way he can. Basis Dustin is based on the Oregon Short Line #762. #762 was constructed for the Oregon Short Line by ALCO's Rogers Works in 1912. The original body was wood sided, but the Union Pacific later replaced this with more durable riveted steel plates. In 1971, the plow was retired and moved to a restaurant at Blackfoot, Idaho for display. By 1980, the owners of the restaurant no longer wanted the plow and it was donated to the Mid-Continent Railway Museum in North Freedom, Wisconsin, United States. Livery Dustin is painted burgundy and black. He has the number "1869" and the initials "J.W.E." painted on his sides in white and has black nameplates with his name in white mounted on the sides of his tender. Appearances Television Series= Videos * 2016 - Welcome to the Island of Sodor Dustin! (cancelled) |-| Other Media= Books * 2016 - Dustin Comes in First and Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team Trivia * Dustin is one of three merchandise-exclusive characters (the others being Logan and Sam) with two book tie-ins for the Wooden Railway's "Sodor Story Collection" series. However, unlike Sam and Logan: ** Dustin has two books based on him (Dustin Comes in First and Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team) whereas the other merchandise-exclusive characters only have one. **Dustin does not have his own promotional video on the Thomas & Friends YouTube channel, yet Logan and Sam do, however he probably was going to have a video since he has a CGI render. * Dustin's number, 1869 and the J.W.E. initials painted on his sides are a historical reference. The first concept of a machine railroad snowplough was conceived by J.W. Elliot, a Toronto dentist, in the year 1869. * Dustin has several differences from his original basis: ** Like Marshall, his cab is taller in order to accommodate a face. ** His lamp is placed on his cab roof, whereas on his original basis, it is located above the rotary blades. ** Like Marshall, Dustin is portrayed as a self-propelled engine; his original basis had to be pushed by another engine. ** Dustin has been partly modified for use on British railways, given a chain coupling on his tender. Merchandise * Wooden Railway (discontinued) Gallery File:Dustin'sCharacterCard.jpg File:DustinComesinFirst6.png File:DustinComesinFirst9.png File:DustinComesinFirst28.png File:DustinComesinFirst29.png File:DustinComesinFirst32.png File:DustinBasis.jpg|Dustin's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayDustin.png|Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailwayDustinPrototype.jpg|Second Wooden Railway Prototype File:WoodenRailwayDustinSecondPrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:DustinComesinFirstBook.png|Dustin Comes in First File:DustinandtheSodorStormTeamBook.png|Dustin and the Sodor Storm Team Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Bo-Bo Category:North Western Railway Category:Male characters Category:Trains Category:Steam Engines Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes